Existing ink jet printing devices employ complex circuitry and components to enable hundreds of fluid-ejecting devices to be fired cooperatively to achieve a desired image. However, many applications for fluid-ejecting devices have remained undeveloped because of the expense of such circuitry and components. Many applications for fluid-ejecting devices do not utilize the selective control utilized in an ink jet printer. Similarly, many potential applications can employ fewer, or in some cases, a single fluid-ejecting device(s). For such applications the existing circuitry and components for energizing the fluid-ejecting devices can be unnecessarily complicated and prohibitively expensive.